parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Zeke
Finding Zeke is LucyWildeandGru4ever's movie spoof of Finding Nemo. It appeared on February 9, 2015 because of Inside Out coming out June 19th. ''Cast: *Marlin-Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Nemo-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Dory-Anna & Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Gill-Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Bloat-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Peach-Marge Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Gurgle-Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons)'' *''Bubbles-Dexter (Night at the Museum)'' *''Deb/Flo-Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Jacques-WALL-E'' *''Nigel-Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons)'' *''School of Moonfish-The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Crush-Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Squirt-Ryan (The Wild)'' *''Mr. Ray-Eduardo (Rio 2)'' *''Bruce-Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Anchor and Chum-Ryan and Xander (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel)'' *''Blenny the Worried Fish-Mort (Madagascar)'' *''Anglerfish-Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Seagulls-Wildebeests (The Lion King)'' *''Whale-Himself'' *Krill-Themselves *''Jerald the Pelican-Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons)'' *''Tad-Koda (Brother Bear)'' *''Pearl-Alissa (Wade)'' *''Sheldon-Tiago (Rio 2)'' *''Dr. Phillip Sherman-Marcel (Rio)'' *''Barbara-Linda (Rio)'' *''Darla Sherman-Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Coral-Bambi's Mom(Bambi'' *''Barracuda-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Fish Parents-Boog (Open Season), Blu (Rio) and Oaken (Frozen)'' ''Chapters: #Finding Zeke Part 1-New Parents'' #''Finding Zeke Part 2-A Terrible Fate'' #''Finding Zeke Part 3-First Day of School'' #''Finding Zeke Part 4-Field Trip'' #''Finding Zeke Part 5-The Drop Off/Argument'' #''Finding Zeke Part 6-Zeke Gets Captured!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 7-Kristoff Meets Elsa & Anna'' #''Finding Zeke Part 8-Meeting Ian Hawke, Ryan and Xander'' #''Finding Zeke Part 9-Humans Are Friends, Not Food'' #''Finding Zeke Part 10-The Simpson Gang'' #''Finding Zeke Part 11-The Cave'' #''Finding Zeke Part 12-The Bear Attacks'' #''Finding Zeke Part 13-Zeke's Initiation'' #''Finding Zeke Part 14-Chipmunk Impressions'' #''Finding Zeke Part 15-Jellyfishes!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 16-The Filter'' #''Finding Zeke Part 17-Lions'' #''Finding Zeke Part 18-The Good News'' #''Finding Zeke Part 19-Off Ramp'' #''Finding Zeke Part 20-Elsa & Anna Speaks Whale'' #''Finding Zeke Part 21-Algae'' #''Finding Zeke Part 22-Inside the Whale/Reaching the City'' #''Finding Zeke Part 23-The Airscum'' #''Finding Zeke Part 24-Wildebeests'' #''Finding Zeke Part 25-Vitani!'' #''Finding Zeke Part 26-Goodbye Elsa & Anna'' #''Finding Zeke Part 27-Zeke and Elsa & Anna'' #''Finding Zeke Part 28-Hunting Net'' #''Finding Zeke Part 29-Reunion'' #''Finding Zeke Part 30-Back in the Forest'' #''Finding Zeke Part 31-Simpsons Escape/"Beyond the Sea"'' #''Finding Zeke Part 32-End Credits/"With Arms Wide Open"'' ''Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003)'' ''Clips From: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''WALL-E (2008)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Wild (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Madagascar (2005)'' *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)'' *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Brother Bear 2 (2006)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' *Bambi(1940) Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:LucyWildeandGru4ever